Meu Niisan
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Ed está hospitalizado, e Al resolve "cuidar" muito bem dele... yaoi lemon, Elricest, PWP


_Essa fic é mais um delírio que uma fic propriamente, então não me esganem._

_Como eu não vi o anime, ela é baseada no mangá, na parte que Ed vai para o hospital, após tomar uma surra no 5º laboratório. Pra quem leu, é cronologicamente depois de "Foolmetal Alchemist"_

_Contém yaoi lemon (sexo entre homens) PWP, Elricest (incesto entre os fofíssimos Elric kyoudai).. Ou seja, se você é menor, sofre do coração ou é pudico mesmo, não leia._

**Meu nii-san  
**

Eu quase morri quando aquele menino estranho me trouxe meu _nii-san_. Ed estava todo machucado e desacordado.

Nós o levamos para o hospital de um conhecido da tenente Ross, e lá ele ficou de cama por uns dias.

-_Nii-san_ – falei-lhe, não suportando vê-lo com aquela expressão entediada de quem esperava.

-O que foi? – Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de mel, profundos, cheios de vida, apesar do tédio que demonstravam. _Olhos de fogo_, como disse o Coronel Mustang. O Mustang mesmo, dos _olhos de lince_, predadores, que ficam secando meu _nii-san_ toda vez que o vêem. _Filho da mãe._

-Está tudo bem mesmo?

-Estou – replicou-me. –Não vejo a hora de sair daqui.

-Você tem que se recuperar direitinho, _nii-san_. Não pode ficar aprontando por aí feito um doido.

Nós dois havíamos acabado de lutar no terraço, e por isso ele piorara um pouco. _Teimoso._

-Eu estou bem. Esse lugar é pra doentes. E não estou doente.

-Ah, não? E por que quase desmaiou lá em cima?

Ele fez biquinho. Meu _nii-san_ fica tão lindo fazendo biquinho.

-Eu fiquei meio tonto porque me levantei muito de repente – explicou.

Não respondi, fiquei olhando para o rosto lindo dele, ele odiava ser chamado de pequeno, mas era isso que eu mais acho perfeito nele, parece uma criança, tão lindo e inocente. Meu _nii-san_...

-... E quero recuperar o seu corpo logo, Al – ele finalizou, pensativo.

- E para isso você precisa estar bem de saúde – repliquei.

Ele virou pro lado:

-Vou puxar um ronco... Me acorde quando eu puder sair daqui...

Fiquei ali, velando o sono dele, até que o sargento Brosh veio me chamar. O _coronel-olhos-de-lince-safado _queria saber do meu irmão. Eu não disse nada, primeiro porque ele é superior do Ed, não meu. Depois, **meu** _nii-san_ é só meu.

Quando voltei ao hospital, Ed estava suado, agitado e vermelho e gemia alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender: estava ardendo em febre! Entrei em pânico: o que fazer?

Num canto do quarto havia uma porta. Eu não sabia o que era, nem nunca quisera saber. Mas, na hora, me deu uma curiosidade desgraçada. Eu precisava descobrir o que tinha atrás daquela entrada!

"Pára, Al! – falei pra mim mesmo. – O Ed tá morrendo e você fica querendo abrir essa porta?"

A curiosidade matou o gato, dizem. No caso, ia matar meu_ nii-san._

Mas eu acabei me rendendo. Abri a tal porta: era um banheiro. Sob o chuveiro havia uma bacia grande o bastante pra caber meu irmão - não que isso seja uma façanha – (**Ed entrão: quem você chamou de miniprojeto de parasita de inseto?!**). Enchi-a de água fria e mergulhei Ed lá dentro. Ele estremeceu, provavelmente pelo choque térmico.

Ele tem um corpo tão claro e perfeito, e dormindo daquele jeito até parece um anjo. **Meu **_nii-san._** Meu **Ed.

Saí pra pegar o termômetro. Mas não estava em lugar nenhum, onde os enfermeiros podiam tê-lo enfiando? (N/A: no Ed, que tal? :P).

Nem cheguei a encontrar, porque ouvi o _nii-san_ gemendo, gritando e falando coisas desconexas: estava delirando!

Corri para vê-lo. Ele estava acordado, ou parecia. Tinha o rosto corado, a respiração arfante e interrompida, os olhos enevoados e entrefechados... De desejo.

Tocava-se e gemia desesperado, chamando por mim em meio a gritos e exclamações febris.

Exultei de felicidade. Se esta armadura me permitisse, ter-lhe-ia beijado a boca rubra e perfeita.

-Al... AL! Aaaaah! – Gritava e mordia o lábio inferior sensualmente, enquanto suas duas mãos passeavam por sua intimidade, insinuando-se nas pregas, mas voltando para o sexo, fazendo-o vibrar em delírio.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele: queria poder beijá-lo, tomar o corpo que se oferecia para mim, transformar o êxtase solitário do meu irmão em prazer a dois, mas era impossível. Limitei-me a ajudá-lo com minhas desajeitadas mãos metálicas, deslizá-las pelo corpo miúdo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos.

Estremeci. O que seria aquilo que se apossava de mim?

-Aaaaal!

Olhando a face perturbada do Ed, eu finalmente compreendi: era deleite o que eu sentia. Eu não poderia experimentar o toque da pele dele, nem o sabor da sua boca, nem o corpo entregue, mas podia ver-lhe e ouvir-lhe o êxtase, o que me dava prazer.

-A... Al... – ele sussurrou e abriu os olhos desejosos e febris.

-Ed...

-Faça-me seu, Al...

-Mas... – Eu tive vontade de chorar.

-Agora! – disse, abrindo mais as pernas, oferecendo-se todo.

Meu corpo nada sentiu, mas **eu **queria me enfiar nele, fazê-lo gritar, gemer junto, unir-nos completamente.

Um dedo meu entrou no corpo dele,que reagiu com um gemido mais alto. Comecei a mover o dígito devagar, meu _nii-san_ é tão apertadinho por dentro, era difícil sair e entrar, mas ele gritava mais forte, movia-se e se empurrava contra minha mão.

-Ah.... Ah...aAh... AaaL... MaaAis...

Mais? Mais rápido? Mais um dedo? – será que cabia? – Mais fundo?

Coloquei mais um dedo, Ed jogou a cabeça para trás, ronronando alto de prazer e um pouco de dor. Quase parei quando vi que lhe doía, mas ele me pediu, em exclamações febris, que fosse mais rápido e mais forte. Obedeci, vendo-o perder-se em minhas mãos, querer mais. Quando lhe toquei o mais fundo que pude, percebi que ele experimentava mais prazer. Passei a pressionar lá sempre, bolinando-o no mesmo ritmo.

Ed agora tremia sem controle, gritando mais e mais até finalmente ter o prazer final na minha mão.

-Al... Eu te amo – ele sussurrou antes de adormecer sorrindo.

Tirei-o da água ( se ele ficasse lá capaz de pegar um resfriado), sequei-o e o pus de novo na cama. Finalmente achei o termômetro. 38º C. Umpouco febril ainda, mas estava bem. Ele sorria. _Nii-san_... Eu nunca pude te dizer, mas...

Eu te amo.

-x-x-x-

**Bastidores ^^**

Elizia – Bom, pra finalizar, mandem reviews e...

Al (levanta a mão) – Posso fazer uma pergunta, Eli?

Ed (bravo) – Eli?! Que intimidade é essa, Al?

Al – mas é o apelido dela!

Ed – Eu não quero que você tenha intimidades com garotas! Você é meu!

Al – Irmãozinho ciumento esse meu...

Eli – Tá, mas que pergunta era, hein?

Al – Ah! Como os médicos não apareceram, com toda a gritaria que o Ed fez?

Ed – Gritaria? Eu não faço gritaria! Isso é coisa de garotas!

Al – Ah, é? Então o que é isso?

"(...) ouvi o Ed gemendo, gritando (...)

(...) chamando por mim em meio a gritos (...)

-Al... AL! Aaaaah! – Gritava (...)

(...) ele gritava mais forte (...)

(...) ronronando alto de prazer (...)

(...) gritando por mais e mais (...)"

Ed (emburrado) – Ela bem que podia ter procurado uns sinônimos no dicionário.

Eli – Ah, é isso? Chama-se licença poética.

#_não convenceu ¬¬_#

Eli – errrr... Então... Façam de conta!

# a emenda tá pior que o soneto ¬¬' #

Eli – tá bem! Vocês venceram!

"Quando voltei ao hospital, Ed estava suado e agitado e vermelho e gemia alguma coisa que não consegui entender: estava ardendo em febre!

Os enfermeiros estavam cuidando dele e eu fiquei velando por ele até a febre ceder."

Eli – Pronto ^^

# Mas ficou sem yaoi ¬¬" #

Eli – Fique fora disso, segunda feira!

Ed – Sem yaoi, nada feito!

Eli – Sem _**lemon,**_ você quis dizer.

Ed (atrapalhado) – Ahn... ah... é... quero dizer... é que....

Al – Assume, Ed, você é um pervertido.

Ed – Mas então você não queria lemon?

Al – (vermelho)

Ed – Fala alguma coisa!!!

Al – (mais vermelho)

Ed – Viu só?!

Al (vermelhaço)

Eli – (saindo de fininho)

# Ela tá caindo fora :P #

Ed – Ei, Kiyamada, volta aqui, você vai arrumar a fic e botar um lemon decente!

Eli – Ah, que saco!

Al – Obrigado por avisar, segunda-feira ^^

# de nada XD #

Eli – Traíra =(

Al – faz aí.

"A Winry tava dormindo na casa do Hughes e .... "

Ed – Mas o que a Winry tá fazendo na fic?!

Eli – Vai me deixar fazer ou não?!

# sem hentai, por favor #

Eli – todo mundo quieto, SENÃO EU FAÇO AL X ENVY, HOHENHEIN X ED E SCAR X segunda-feira!!! DARK LEMON, AINDA!

Elric's – Tá! Calamos!

# :x #

"De repente a Winry acordou assustada: tivera um pesadelo no qual o Ed chorava e gritava de medo.

Apavorada, ela correu até o quarto do casal Hughes e eles estavam...

#sem hentai u.u #

Eli – Anota aí, Kabof: a próxima fic vai ser dark lemon Scar x segunda-feira.

# NÃÃÃÃÃO ToT #

Scar – Você fala como se isso fosse um castigo!

Ed – Quando você chegou aqui?

Scar – Agora há pouco n.n

Eli – CHEGA!

#(silêncio)#

Kabof –

"... eles estavam dormindo numa boa, a menina acordou o tenente-coronel e lhe contou o sonho, pedindo por favor para ver o Ed.

Hughes, bonzinho (e burro) como era, concordou. Levou-a até o hospital. Lá, todos os médicos tinham sido abduzidos por jupterianos de Júpiter e..."

Scar – É pleonasmo.

Eli – O quê?!

Scar - Jupterianos de Júpiter.

Eli – Então foram abduzidos por pleonasmo e...

Todo mundo - ¬¬ º

"... dava pra ouvir o Ed gritar, eles subiram e, no banheiro do quarto, os Elric estavam fazendo 'aquilo'.

-Al! O que significa isso?!

-É... Bem... É que...

-Aaaaaal! – gritou o mais velho.

-Eu nunca mais falo com vocês dois! – gritou a menina e saiu sem olhar para trás.

-Dessa vez vocês exageraram – Hughes comentou antes de segui-la.

E daí o Al voltou ao que fazia antes. "

Eli – E fim.

Todo mundo tá de boca aberta.

Eli – E aí?

Ed – Al, você devia ter ficado quieto.

AL – Mas como eu ia saber?

Scar – Eu não acredito que fiquei ouvindo isso.

# (Já é meia-noite e a terça-feira vem aí)#

Eli – Ei, pessoal! Peraí! Digam alguma coisa!Não me deixem sozinha!

Ah, você tá aí, Kabof! Você não ia me abandonar, não é? O que achou da fic?

Kabof –

Eli – Ah, não! Kabof é mudo!

É isso que acontece com uma autora quando você não deixa reviews. Obrigada por comentar!

_Obs.: Kabof é um kobold mudo que aparece em Holy Avengers e MercenárioS (esse S é um cifrão)_


End file.
